danny and val:identites revealed!
by little eli
Summary: this is a d x v story rated k for later. read and review.story's now complete. chapter 6 up!
1. d x v again

disclaimer:i don't own Danny Phantom!!!!! I wrote this story for eternityshadow on I promised her I wrote a story on Danny and Valerie. she's a d x v person. I promised myself that i wouldn't put Little Eli in this story but she's like a forever friend (and a little sister) to Danny. She's seven years old. Hope you like this story eternityshadow!

_I'm going to kill the Ghost Boy to protect my one true love Danny Fenton. Too bad Fenton doesn't know that._ thought Valerie.

But to Danny Fenton...

"I just don't understand, ever since I started to date Valerie, I just get this feeling." Danny Fenton said to Little Eli.

"I written everything you said and I know what it is. Danny wants a girfriend, Danny wants a girlfriend! Valerie and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". Little Eli teased.

"Quit it!" Danny yelled.

"But you said i'm something called 'immature'. The thing is you're in love with Valerie." Little Eli told Danny.

"Oh, hi guys" waved Valerie

"So Valerie, fought any ghosts lately? ow!" Little Eli said.

Danny shoved her in the ribs.

"Well not really. I'm just trying to get the Ghost Boy for a reason. Danny I want to tell you something." Valerie said.

When Danny got close to her she kissed him.

"Whoah! I got to take a picture of this!" Little Eli yelled.

She grabbed her camera and took a picture of Danny and Valerie kissing.

_to be continued..._

sorry guys i'm leaving soon and i have made better spelling and grammer. well eternityshadow would like this. this is also great for d x v fans. read and review.


	2. is the secret revealed?

ok my mom was using the computer a lot so i had to wait a long time. i made up this chapter and this seems silly.please don't tell me that spelling and grammer is bad, i had enough!!!!!!!

"I really hate to humiliate them but I should put in a caption. Oh I know!!!" Little Eli said grabbing a marker writing 'Valerie kissing the Ghost Boy'.

Valerie and Danny stopped kissing long enough to find out what was really going on.

"Now,isn't that soothing?" Valerie asked Danny.

"Ha ha! I got the picture!" Little Eli yelled.

"What picture? Give it to me." Danny told her.

"No!" Little Eli yelled.

"Give it to me."

"No!"

"Give it to me now!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"You'll have to try to catch me first! Ha-ha!"

Little Eli hid behind a tree and turned in ghost form.

"A challenge huh?"

Danny hid behind a tree and turned into ghost form too and went to chased her.

"Let me see the picture!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Freeze ghosts!" Valerie called.

she shooted them both with her gun.

"I been wanting to do this for a long time!" Valerie yelled pointing her gun at both at them.

"You know what's weird?" Little Eli asked Danny.

"What?" Danny answered.

"Is that she kissed you and now she is trying to kill you." LIttle Eli said.

" I never kissed the any boy in my entire life except that cute Danny Fenton not too long ago." Valerie said as they both sneaked away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Back at Danny's room..._

"Let me see the picture now!!!!" Danny yelled.

"Ok but I warned you." Little Eli told him.

"Where did you get this picture?!"

"I took it with my camera. I thought it would be 'romantic' to you."

"Did you know that if Valerie sees this she'll know that i'm the Ghost Boy?! She'll kill me 24/7!"

"Or she'll love you and not hunt you anymore. But here's the thing, if you want to get the girl you need her to know the facts."

"What?"

"Tell her the TRUTH!!!!!!!!!"

"No way! If she finds out i'm the Ghost Boy, I'm heartbroken."

"Talk to her tomorrow. Let me know what happens."

sorry guys, i'm going to bed right now. little eli sure is funny with her personality and all. well read and send some nice reviews.


	3. deja v'u

I really wanted to write this chapter. About Little Eli, she has pros and cons, I guess I put in her cons in the last chapters.

1.In chapter 1, in the beginning she was helping Danny like a therapist with her super brain skills. She's very smart.

2.She obeyed Danny which was to stop teasing him. It's a teeny hint that she likes him as a big brother or something like that.

3.In chapter 2, she said that she hate to humiliate them after taking the picture.

4.She let Danny see the picture at the last moment (and warned him).

5.She tried to help Danny with the his relationship with Valerie

Those are her pros. I forgot to put something in the last chapter. Danny is pretty patient with her. Here a surprise in this chapter.

"Before you go, I want you to see 2 things that are funny" Little Eli said holding 2 tape recorders.

"**Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I...am a ghost.**"

"Here's number 2" Little Eli said putting on a pink dress on danny.

"How's this even funny???!!!!!" Danny asked.

"**Hi, I'm Danny Fenton and I'm...in a dress**"

"I might as well go and tell Valerie" Danny said while ripping off the dress and is now showing his casual outfit.

"Here's flowers and chocolates for your 'girlfriend'. Good luck!"

Danny was now holding the flowers and chocolates that were for Valerie and was walking up to her.

"Hi Valerie."

"Oh, hi Danny"

"So how are you doing lately?"

"Alright."

"Look Valerie, I just wanted to back together with you again, I been missing you a lot lately."

"Me too. Look Danny I have to go." Valerie said noticing her watch flashing.

"So how did it work out?" Little Eli said while asked Danny (in ghost form).

"She left before I gave them to her."

"Well, let's fly to your house to make you feel better."

So Danny turned into ghost form and they both flew off.

Then there was Valerie shooting a net at both at them.

"ha ha! Two ghosts in one net! This is my lucky day!"

The net disappeared.

"Oh man! I forget that the net only lasts for 5 seconds! No matter. I got to catch the Ghost Boy first, the Ghost Girl is a lot more powerful."

Valerie was soon pointing her gun at Danny.

"Say goodbye Ghost Boy!"

Valerie shooted, Little Eli pushed Danny out of the way and it hit her instead.

I told you that was a big surprise. I know, a seven-year-old risking her life for a fourteen-year-old. Well,here are the pros for this chapter,

1.Little Eli gave him flowers and chocolates so Danny can give it to Valerie.

2.She wanted to make Danny feel better after Valerie left.

3.Of course, she risked her life for Danny.

I have to go to school now, so read and review.


	4. let the date begin

Allright! A new chapter! Read and review.

" Say goodbye Ghost boy!"

Danny thought he was now doomed with Little Eli now hit,weak,and a green blood gushing out her right chest (It's where she got hit and the green stuff is ghost blood).

"Danny!!! You're with Valerie now??" Sam yelled out.

"Manson?? What do you want??"

Valerie and Sam were now fighting.

"Danny? What happened?" Little Eli asked weakly.

"I'm going to have to tell her right now."

"Valerie?" Danny told Valerie turning into human form.

"Danny?"

Little Eli turned into human form too, still unconsious.

"Little Eli? You are both the Ghostkids???'

"Oh I have'nt figure that out." Little Eli said sarcasiclly, now consious.

"Valerie, I'm so sorry, I was afraid to tell you because if you knew, you'd probleby kill me." Danny said kissing Valerie.

"If only I knew, I'd be dating you now."

"Uh, Hello???? ARE WE FORGETING SOMETHING????????!!!!!!!" Little Eli yelled with a red spot on her right side of her T-shirt. (it's blood)

_Later in a ski lodge enjoying hot chocolate._

"Sorry about your bleeding Little Eli" Valerie said (meaning it)

"You actually really did a great sacrifice for me." Danny said ruffling her hair.

"Oh man! I wanted to go out with Valerie so BAAAAAAD!" Tucker said crying leaving the lodge. (Tucker was just there to hear the news)

"Well I don't care if she's your girl now Danny, I'm never trusting her!!" Sam yelled.

"Hey hey, we're here for something." Little Eli said, bandaged on her right chest.

"Yeah, and she made you bleed!!!!!" San yelled.

"Oh, Little Eli, me and Valerie are going a date on a long walk on the beach." Danny told Little Eli.

"Oh man! Can I make you guys a heart made of sand saying DF+VG? Oh 1 thing, he likes long walks on the beach, she has a weakness for unenployed guys and he has a weakness for being unenployed. Oh, can it be LOVE? Little Eli said and teased about the last two sentences.

"Sure. HEY!!!!!!!!" Danny said (Said hey when he found out about her teasing).

alright. sorry it was short but my brother wants to play on the computer. read and review. yes their first date. story's not finished. read and review. let me know if i should change this to t. guess who i am for halloween?


	5. the date crasher

Ok, chapter 5. This chapter is funny. The bold words in chapter 3 is the tape recorders saying it and the is for when the 2nd recorder talks.

_Later at t he beach..._

"Hi guys." Little Eli said waving to them and making a heart just like she promised.

"Hey, great work." Danny said looking at the heart saying DF+VG carrying Valerie.

"Glad you like it" Little Eli said,smiling, when they left she yelled "THIS RELATIONSHIP WILL NEVER LAST!!!!!!" Destorying the heart. Suddenly, she had a vision, Danny sitting in the Casper High Dance, all by himself, looking so sad.

"Danny wait! Are you all right?" Little Eli said running up to him.

"Why, yes I'm am, thanks."

"Then if you're all right, then you wouldn't be mad at me if you pull this." Little Eli said giving a Danny Fenton doll.

"**You owe me 29 dollers, 29 dollers, 29 dollers and 95 cents, you owe me 29 dollers, 29 dollers, 29 dollers and 95 cents.**" The doll said when Danny pulled the string.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!!!' Danny yelled chasing Little Eli.

"Shouldn't you with your 'girlfriend' right now?"

"BUT YOU'RE RUINING IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"But it's funny."

"I'll show you what's funny" Danny said, then burping in her face.

"EEEWWW! You're gross!"

"Thank you." Danny said, walking back to Valerie,

"Wow. Danny never did that before."

_After the date was over..._

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined your date. I guess I was jealous now that you had a girlfriend. I want to make it up to you, how about I sing you and Valerie's song at the dance?"

"That's all right. I know how you are. That'll be great. I'm also sorry I was being mean to you, I guess I wanted to be with Valerie so much that I forgot about everything else." Danny said giving her a hug. (While Danny wasn't looking, Little Eli slipped a camera in his skin.)

"Have a good night."

"You too." Danny said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

That's it. Yep, Little Eli broke her promise. She's also jealous, and didn't really mean what she said to Danny at the end. Story's still not over. Only 1 or 2 more chapters. She usually the one who does the burping. God bless us, everyone!


	6. back to normal

Final chapter yay!!! Oh, one thing, when I said Little Eli didn't mean what she said, I meant she didn't mean she was sorry. She put a camera in his skin when he hugged her because she had a bad vision about Danny and she was worried. Danny said she's psychic but Little Eli said she isn't. She didn't tell him about her vision. The bold is singing with only lowercase letters. I Need A Hero is d and v's song. The underline is the annoucer. The sand heart thing, i did the same thing and decided to put it in this story. Supergirl is the next song she sang.

_They were in Danny's room, Little Eli was ready, but Danny was just getting ready._

"I'm nervous. What if Sam saw me and Valerie and kill me?"

"Ooh. Danny's got a girlfriend, Danny's got a girlfriend." Little Eli teased playfully.

"Little Eli, be serious. Me and Valerie aren't even together yet." Danny told her seriously, with hearts dancing around his head.

"Right. It's because you didn't give Valerie that lame 1st class ring that was for Sam? Oh, and hearts are dancing around your head. Little Eli sarcasticlly about the first sentence.

Danny noticed the hearts, knocked the hearts down, the hearts went to the ground, broke and show a small version of Danny and Valerie.

"**Meanie, how about you and me go for a ride baby?**" The small Danny said, turned into ghost form, and flewed off,carrying Valerie.

"Oh, don't feel bad Danny, hey I know what'll cheer you up."

"I don't think I'm in the mood."

"Are you sure? **it's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, way a, way a, way a, way a, oh, there you go, there you go, there you go, there you go, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly...**" Little Eli sang.

"Sorry Little Eli, it's not doing anything today." Danny said leaving the room.

"**Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, peanut jelly, peanut jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!**" Little Eli sang, then left the room.

_At the dance..._

"Yo guys! I got something for y'all." Little Eli said running up to Danny and Valerie handing them her homemade ice cream sandwiches (it's not a reguar ice cream sandwich. it's made with vanilla ice cream, fudge, and marshmallows on real bread.)

"Thanks. I'll save it for a midnight snack." Vaerie said with a weird look on her face.

"Isn't it time you sing right now?" Danny said to Little Eli.

"Oh, thanks!" Little Eli running over to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, here's some karaoke with yo favorite singer"

"**where have all the good men gone and where all are the gods? where the streetwise hercules to fight the rising odds? isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed ? late at night, i toss and i turn and i dream of what i need. i need a hero, i'm holding out for a hero til the morning light. he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's got to be larger than life. somewhere, after midnight, in my widest fantasy, somewhere, just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. racing with the thunder, and rising with the heat, it's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet, i need a hero, i'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night, he's gotta strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight, i need a hero!" **Little Eli sang.

everyone cheered.

"Here's another song." Little Eli said, getting ready to sing another song.

"**it seen that i have changed, i picture myself flying, above the clouds, high in the sky, hunger in the world, written by, bag of the unknown, never being scared, but then i realized, i'm a supergirl, and i'm here to save the world, but i wanna know who's going to save me, who's going to save me. i'm a supergirl, and i'm here to save the world, but i want to know who's going to save me. seems like a dream, but there's a one thang to see. nobody's here, with me, yeah yeah. to share the beyond, but i can't give in. i need someone, that's storng enough for me. i'm a supergirl and i'm here to save the world, but i wanna know who's going to save me. i need someone, i won't stop til i find the one, who'll stop belonging in my life? i need someone and i won't stop til i find the one, who'll stop belonging in my life? i'm a supergirl and i'm here to save the world, but i wanna know who's going to save me. i'm a supergirl, supergirl, i wanna know who's going to save me. oh." **Little Eli sang.

"Well, that's something" Danny said, looking surprised, then walking around.

"So? How you doing with Valerie?" Little Eli said without a bit of sarcasm on her face,

"Fine."

"You didn't ask her yet, did you?"

"No."

"Luckily, I have the ring. If you want her to be your girl, now's your chance. I won't stop you." Little Eli said, putting the ring in Danny's hand and closing it, and was now leaving.

"Wait, I can't do it. I want everything to go back to normal. You're really a great friend." Danny said giving the ring back to her.

"You know the Reality Gauntlet you thought you destroyed? I gave you a fake one and got 2 of them."

"With you, nothing's impossible."

"Give Valerie 1 last kiss and everything will be back to normal."

Danny gave Valerie 1 last kiss.

"Nobody but me and Danny remembers all this." Little Eli said using the Reality Gauntlet.

Danny was in the Fentonworks.

"So Danny, how's your friend?" Jack came in, asking Danny.

"Don't worry Dad, I think I know Little Eli is.

(Shows Little Eli flying in ghost form, smilimg because she knows Danny really loves her as a friend. Danny's looking out the window and saw her.)

Story's over. Anyone want me to write a sequel? I know the songs are a lot longer and i tried my best to do the lyrics. Told you she was like a forever friend. she's pretty gross, you know that. she is a pretty great singer. She is a prankster, with her stealing the Reality Gauntlet and putting the camera in his skin. Well that's the story, read and review, everyone!


End file.
